J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building
.]] headquarters in 1952.]] The J. Edgar Hoover Building (also simply known as the FBI Building) is the headquarters of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. It was named in honor of FBI founder J. Edgar Hoover. (TXF: "The Blessing Way") The building's address was 935 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington, D.C.. (TXF: "The Red and the Black", "Pilot") The building was finished in 1974 and built on the site of the original FBI building. The building was open for public tours. (TXF: "The Blessing Way", "Monday") Most of the top FBI officials worked there, including Assistant Director Walter Skinner and Deputy Director Alvin Kersh. (TXF: "Tooms", "Drive") Exterior .]] .]] In 2001, the roof was accessible from inside the building via both a set of stairs and an elevator. The stairwell access was a fire exit, to be used exclusively by authorized personnel only in times of emergency. In 2001, alien supersoldier Billy Miles followed Assistant Director Walter Skinner on to the roof, with Skinner having taken the elevator and Billy Miles taking the stairs, but Miles was unaware that Special Agent Fox Mulder had accompanied Skinner up to the roof and Mulder pushed Miles off the side of the building, as a garbage truck was passing below. (TXF: "Essence") In 2001 and 2008, a helicopter pad could also be found atop the building. (TXF: "Essence", The X-Files: I Want to Believe) In 2001, a helicopter was stationed here, ready for take-off. (TXF: "Essence") In 2008, former agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully arrived here in a helicopter and were greeted by Special Agent Drummy. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Several differences between the layout of the roof did take place between 2001 and 2008, however; in 2001, the building's roof included many ventilation shafts and several communication dishes, but these were gone by 2008, when the roof was virtually featureless apart from the helicopter pad and several offices that were built above the majority of the building. (TXF: "Essence", The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Rooms Entrances and Exits Main Concourse In 1992, a concourse was located on the first floor which allowed access to the building. The room featured a reception area where visitors and members of the FBI would report to a receptionist after entering. Two streets ran adjacent to the concourse and could be seen from inside through two transparent walls that separated the room from each street. An entrance or exit was built into each wall; a set of transparent double-doors provided access from the same level as the street, while the other entrance was lower than the room with several steps leading up to it. A third, marble wall faced the lowered entrance, between the receptionist's desk to the left and the street-level double doors to the right. A plaque of the FBI seal was displayed on the wall between two flags, one for the United States of America and the other for the FBI. The flags stood alone in front of the wall. At least four elevators could be found in a recess between the receptionist's desk and the marble wall. These allowed access to the rest of the building and their interiors were lit with a green-shaded light. The receptionist's desk was wooden and had a small raised platform between the receptionist and the rest of the room. On the receptionist's side, a horizontal panel allowed space for paperwork. A wooden bookshelf sat in the opposite corner of the room, against the wall where the street-level entrance could be found. The roof was white and had a repeated decorative motif showing indented circles within squares. (TXF: "Pilot") :The main concourse as it appeared in the pilot episode never appeared again. The main reason for this is that, when ''The X-Files crew shot the pilot episode, they used a totally different set to the rest of the series. Because Chris Carter and other production personnel were unsure if the pilot would be the only episode made, they had no reason to arrange a permanent studio in Vancouver. It was only after 20th Century Fox ordered more episodes that the production personnel established a studio, where later scenes inside the J. Edgar Hoover Building could be filmed.'' The Entrance The entrance to the J. Edgar Hoover Building featured metal detectors and several security guards to insure that the Building remained safe at all times. Tours would generally start here, and FBI personnel would be able to gain entrance by having their badges scanned. (TXF: "The Blessing Way") Offices Bullpen Hallway The bullpen hallway was an open, busy and crowded work area occupied by FBI officials and situated on the way to Chief Scott Blevins' office from the main concourse. (TXF: "Pilot") In 1993, a desk in this work area was where Agents could requisition a car. (TXF: "The Jersey Devil") In March 1992, Special Agent Dana Scully passed through this office on her way to Division Chief Blevins' office. (TXF: "Pilot") In 1993, an Agent Finley assigned to Special Investigations was working in the bullpen hallway when Scully again passed through the busy area, this time on her way to Mulder's temporary office at the time. Moments later, she and Mulder walked through the bullpen area while continuing a discussion about the mythical Jersey Devil but Mulder stopped to requisition a car from a woman named Doreen. After investigating the Jersey Devil in New Jersey, Mulder again walked through the bullpen and stopped to requisition a car, this time from a woman named Fran and with the intention of heading to the Smithsonian with news of his findings on the recent case. Scully met with him as he was requisitioning the car at the desk and, after they talked about a guy who Scully had recently had dinner with, they accompanied each other out of the work area while Scully joked with Mulder. {TXF: "The Jersey Devil") Chief Blevins' Office Scott Blevins' office in 1997.]] One of the offices in the J. Edgar Hoover Building belonged to Scott Blevins. (TXF: "Pilot", "Redux") He had this office in March 1992, at which time he was a Division Chief and his rank was displayed on a sign on the outside of his door. (TXF: "Pilot") He remained in this office until four years later, by which time he had become a Section Chief but there were no signs affixed to his door. (TXF: "Conduit", "Redux") :In a line from an early revision of the pilot episode script, Division Chief Blevins' office is established as being on the third floor of the building, in the violent crime division. However, such a precise indication of the office's location is not provided in the final version of the episode. Deputy Director's Office When Kersh was promoted to Deputy Director, he moved upstairs to a more elite and bigger office. (TXF: "Within") This office was on the building's fourth floor. (TXF: "Existence") Assistant Directors' Offices 's office in 2000.]] One of the offices in the J. Edgar Hoover Building belongs to Assistant Director Walter Skinner. (TXF: "Tooms", et al.) Kersh had a similar office in the building, while he was an Assistant Director from at least 1998 until 2000. (TXF: "Drive", "Within", et al.) AD Kersh's office was on the third floor of the building. (TXF: "Triangle") Personal Assistants' Offices .]] The assistants to the Assistant Directors and Deputy Director would often have an adjutant office outside in order to screen guests and visitors. (TXF: "Dreamland I") Basement Office .]] .]] Many offices were on a level below the first floor, including an office where the FBI kept a copier. (TXF: "One Breath") In 1992, Fox Mulder was assigned to the office and took the X-files with him. The office included several filing cabinets, including one where the X-files were stored, and a desk. Mulder cluttered this office with paraphernalia relating to the paranormal, including a UFO poster proclaiming "I Want to Believe" that Mulder obtained in a head shop on M Street prior to March 1992. (TXF: "Pilot", "Chinga") In 1994, the office was closed and each item of furniture in the room was covered in plastic wrapping. (TXF: "Little Green Men", "3") This was removed when Mulder returned to the X-Files, and the office, several months later. (TXF: "3") The office was totally destroyed by fire once in 1998. (TXF: "The End") The room was subsequently redecorated, shortly after the office was assigned to Agents Jeffrey Spender and Diana Fowley later in 1998. This redecoration was a lot barer and more darkly lit than the room had been when Mulder and Scully had been working from the office. (TXF: "The Beginning") After Agent Spender voluntarily packed up his office, the room, and investigation of the X-files, was reassigned to Mulder and Scully, and the office returned to its earlier cluttered appearance. (TXF: "One Son") Mulder acquired a replacement poster stating "I Want to Believe" that was almost identical to his previous one and attached it to the same wall. (TXF: "Alpha") In 2002, the office was completely emptied, however, with the exception of this poster, which was left lying on the room's floor. (TXF: "The Truth") By 2008, the cluttered look of Mulder's former office had inspired the appearance of his home office in rural Virginia, even including his "I Want to Believe" poster. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) People who operated out of the Basement Office: * Fox Mulder * Dana Scully * Jeffrey Spender * Diana Fowley * John Doggett * Monica Reyes Mulder's Temporary Office Near Bullpen Fox Mulder had an office in 1993 that was almost identical to his basement office at the time and was located near the bullpen hallway. (TXF: "The Jersey Devil") :Mulder must have moved into this office between "The Jersey Devil", in which he and Scully continue a conversation while walking from his office to the bullpen area, and "Squeeze", in which the two agents talk about themselves being "down here" due to the FBI. Corridors & Hallways The vast corridors in the Hoover Building helped connect offices. They were used often by tours and FBI personnel alike. (TXF: "Triangle") In March 1992, a narrow corridor allowed access to and from Division Chief Scott Blevins' office. (TXF: "Pilot") :The script of pilot implies that this "hallway" is on the third floor of the building, in the violent crime division. Other narrow corridors were situated on the basement, one of which led from an elevator to the basement office on the left. (TXF: "Pilot") Elevator There was at least one elevator in the building, with a single set of double elevator doors on the basement near the X-files office. (TXF: "Pilot", et al.) This elevator was used by Agent Scully upon her first visit to the basement office in March 1992. (TXF: "Pilot") :The elevator itself does not appear in the pilot episode, only one of the double doors as it slides open to allow Scully passage to the X-files office for her first visit there. Other Rooms and Departments Observation Room An observation room in the building consisted of two compartments, separated by a mirrored window. In March 1992, this room was where Billy Miles underwent hypnosis, under the supervision of Heitz Werber and observed by Mulder, in the same room, and by Scully, Blevins and a third man, from behind the mirrored window. (TXF: "Pilot") FBI Library An FBI library in the organization's headquarters included a microfiche projector. In 1992, this room was darkened as Scully sat alone, using the microfiche to find an article pertaining to the attraction of Ellens Air Base for UFO buffs. (TXF: "Deep Throat") Evidence Room Since the Bureau is the national police force, it stands to reason that they would have a massive evidence room. While evidence is generally kept at the FBI Academy at Quantico for analysis, it could be sent to the Hoover Building for detailed analysis from the various sections. (TXF: "Grotesque") Background Information The same shot of the J. Edgar Hoover Building's exterior, with a jogger running past the camera, was used in both "Pilot" and "Lazarus". It is unclear whether a room in which Scully types a report in the penultimate scene of "Deep Throat" is the basement office or not, as the scene does not appear in the episode's script and the room seems quite different from the X-files office. A legend that appears over the scene establishes its setting as the J. Edgar Hoover Building, however. An animated building resembling the J. Edgar Hoover Building appeared in ''The Simpsons episode "The Springfield Files" with the tagline "FBI; DIVISION OF PARANORMAL ACTIVITIES; WASHINGTON, D.C." and Mulder's X-Files office also made an appearance in the episode. The set used to film the basement X-Files office is preserved at the Hollywood Entertainment Museum. http://www.hollywoodmuseum.com/ Appearances * TXF: ** "Pilot" (Season 1) ** "Deep Throat" (interior only) ** "Squeeze" (interior only) ** "Conduit" ** "The Jersey Devil" ** "Shadows" (interior only) ** "Ghost in the Machine" ** "Ice" (interior only) ** "Space" (interior only) ** "Fallen Angel" ** "Eve" ** "Fire" ** "Beyond the Sea" (interior only) ** "Gender Bender" (interior only) ** "Lazarus" ** "Young at Heart" (interior only) ** "E.B.E." ** "Miracle Man" (interior only) ** "Darkness Falls" (interior only) ** "Tooms" ** "The Erlenmeyer Flask" (interior only) ** "Little Green Men" (Season 2) ** "The Host" (interior only) ** "Sleepless" (interior only) ** "Duane Barry" (interior only) ** "Ascension" ** "3" (interior only) ** "One Breath" (interior only) ** "Firewalker" (interior only) ** "Red Museum" (interior only) ** "Excelsis Dei" ** "Aubrey" (interior only) ** "Irresistible" ** "Colony" ** "End Game" ** "Død Kalm" (interior only) ** "Humbug" (interior only) ** "F. Emasculata" (interior only) ** "Our Town" ** "Anasazi" (interior only) ** "The Blessing Way" (Season 3; interior only) ** "Paper Clip" (interior only) ** "The List" (interior only) ** "The Walk" (interior only) ** "Nisei" ** "731" ** "Grotesque" (interior only) ** "Piper Maru" ** "Apocrypha" ** "Pusher" (interior only) ** "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]" (interior only) ** "Avatar" (interior only) ** "Talitha Cumi" ** "Herrenvolk" (Season 4) ** "Teliko" ** "Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man" (interior only) ** "Tunguska" ** "Paper Hearts" ** "El Mundo Gira" (interior only) ** "Never Again" ** "Memento Mori" (interior only) ** "Kaddish" (interior only) ** "Unrequited" (interior only) ** "Synchrony" (interior only) ** "Small Potatoes" ** "Zero Sum" (interior only) ** "Gethsemane" (interior only) ** "Redux" (Season 5) ** "Redux II" ** "Kitsunegari" (interior only) ** "Chinga" (interior only) ** "Bad Blood" (interior only) ** "Patient X" ** "The Red and the Black" ** "Travelers" (original FBI Headquarters) ** "Mind's Eye" (interior only) ** "The Pine Bluff Variant" ** "Folie à Deux" ** "The End" (interior only) ** The X-Files Movie ** "The Beginning" (Season 6; interior only) ** "Drive" (interior only) ** "Triangle" (interior only) ** "Dreamland" ** "Dreamland II" ** "Terms of Endearment" ** "S.R. 819" ** "Tithonus" ** "Two Fathers" ** "One Son" (interior only) ** "Monday" ** "Alpha" ** "Milagro" ** "The Unnatural" (interior only) ** "Field Trip" ** "Biogenesis" ** "The Sixth Extinction" (Season 7; interior only) ** "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" ** "Millennium" ** "Rush" (interior only) ** "Signs and Wonders" (interior only) ** "Sein Und Zeit" ** "Closure" (interior only) ** "En Ami" ** "Chimera" ** "all things" (interior only) ** "Brand X" ** "Hollywood A.D." ** "Fight Club" (interior only) ** "Je Souhaite" ** "Requiem" ** "Within" (Season 8; interior only) ** "Without" ** "Patience" (interior only) ** "Roadrunners" (interior only) ** "Via Negativa" (interior only) ** "Badlaa" ** "The Gift" (interior only) ** "Per Manum" ** "This is Not Happening" (interior only) ** "DeadAlive" ** "Three Words" (interior only) ** "Empedocles" ** "Vienen" ** "Alone" (interior only) ** "Essence" ** "Existence" (interior only) ** "Nothing Important Happened Today" (Season 9; interior only) ** "Nothing Important Happened Today II" ** "Trust No 1" (interior only) ** "John Doe" (interior only) ** "Provenance" ** "Providence" ** "Underneath" (interior only) ** "Improbable" ** "Scary Monsters" (interior only) ** "William" (interior only) ** "Release" (interior only) ** "Sunshine Days" ** "The Truth" (interior only) ** The X-Files: I Want to Believe (interior only) Category:Buildings Category:FBI